


In the first episode of Swimming with Shownu, ...

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, hes gonna increase his chance of dying if he doesnt, just fluff....I think, mentioned kihyun, minhyuk needs to learn how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: Hyunwoo wants to teach Minhyuk how to swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the pics of shownu swimming....ha ha  
> not proofread! (any mistakes just lemme know in the comments or smth thx!!)  
> p.s theres so many showhyuk fics now wat happened to hyungwonho

Minhyuk should have known that the leader was up to no good when he sneaked into Minhyuk’s room in the middle of the night. He should have refused since he was too tired to even function after the fan meet, but Hyunwoo rarely takes the initiative to ask for alone time with him, so he stupidly followed Hyunwoo up to the rooftop where the pools are without Kihyun realising. Kihyun was sleeping anyway, so he wouldn’t have known.

But right now, Minhyuk wishes that Kihyun was actually awake to stop Minhyuk from sneaking out, because for the first time ever, Minhyuk _hates_ Hyunwoo’s guts.

“I’m not going in there!” Minhyuk screamed as Hyunwoo tugged his right leg, attempting to drag him into the pool. He is sitting at the edge of the pool with half his leg in the water and knowing Hyunwoo’s strength, any more force Hyunwoo puts in the tugging will lead to him falling into the water. The thought of that happening is undeniably terrifying for Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo stops the tugging but keeps his hand on Minhyuk’s ankle. “I didn’t convince you to come up here with me so that I can be in the pool alone.”

“I thought you convinced me to come up here with you so that you won’t be the only one getting scolded once Hongshik hyung finds out that some of us are missing from our hotel rooms.”

“Come on, Minhyuk. It is not that difficult to learn how to swim.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I’m not going in without a life jacket or a float. If I do, I will drown and I _don’t_ want to die this young.”

“You know I won’t let you drown. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do! But –” Minhyuk cuts off mid-sentence. He did agree to let Hyunwoo teach him how to swim one day (which he regrets) but what they agreed on is happening too abruptly and too early for Minhyuk to be mentally prepared. He knows Hyunwoo is getting exasperated when he hears a small sigh. “I never thought I will ever have to convince you to do this but Minhyuk, please just take off your clothes.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes at Hyunwoo. “I’m starting to think you just want to see me in my boxers.”

Hyunwoo uses his free hand to give Minhyuk’s thigh a slap and Minhyuk lets out a whine. “Fine. But we are not using the adult pool.” Minhyuk takes his legs out of the pool and

walks towards the shallower pool. Hyunwoo quietly follows suit.

Minhyuk takes off his clothes, piling them next to Hyunwoo’s while Hyunwoo enters the pool first. Turning back around, Hyunwoo props his head up on his hand to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend stripping. He smiles at the thought of how easy it is to convince Minhyuk to give in.

“Stop staring, you pervert.” Minhyuk chides jokingly as he sits down at the side of the shallow pool and scoops his hand into the water to splash it at Hyunwoo’s face. The latter lifts his hand to wipe his face so that he can open his eyes. He stares at Minhyuk in disbelief.

Minhyuk screams the second time that night when Hyunwoo pulls at his ankle with full force, sending him down into the pool with a loud splash. If the pool is deep, Minhyuk would probably have drowned by then.

“You are mean!” Minhyuk shouts at the top of his lung once he surfaces and hits Hyunwoo blindly. He sees Hyunwoo smiling cheekily once he wipes the water off his eyes. “Let’s walk down where it is deeper.” Hyunwoo says as he takes Minhyuk hand in his. “Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side.” Minhyuk nods compliantly, using his other hand to hold onto Hyunwoo’s arm for extra safety.

The water which was originally at Minhyuk’s waist climbed up to his ribs and he tightens his grip on Hyunwoo, afraid that the water will swallow him up anytime. His breathing gets shallower. “H-hyung, are we stopping?”

Hyunwoo stops immediately when he heards the quivering voice and turns his head back, shifting his attention to the drenched man following meekly behind him. “Okay we’ll stop here.”

Hyunwoo turns his body around until he is fully facing Minhyuk. “Have you tried floating on the water before?” Minhyuk shakes his head in response. “We will start with that then. I want you to slowly lay on your back,” Hyunwoo demonstrates, “and lift your feet off the ground. It’s easy.” Minhyuk’s eyes widen as he watched Hyunwoo lay on top of the water surface easily and starts shaking his head vigorously. “I can’t do that.”

Hyunwoo returns to standing position. “Don’t worry, the water will keep you afloat. Besides, I’m here next to you, right?” He attempts to dispel Minhyuk’s fear but he notes that his hand and arm are still held in a death grip. “You’re not going to learn anything if you don’t let go.”

“I don’t plan to go anywhere.”

“Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo scolds and Minhyuk makes a face. “Fine.” He slowly lets go of Hyunwoo and steps back. Repeating what he saw Hyunwoo did in his mind, Minhyuk tries to imitate the same actions. He carefully lowers himself into the water.

“You’re doing great.” Hyunwoo reassures him and Minhyuk takes the encouragement to heart, making him courageous enough to lift his feet off the ground one by one. Minhyuk feels himself almost floating on the surface but it just feels so insecure, as if he will sink deep down into the pool any time. So, he fidgets and it starts to make him dip back into the water. He begins to panic.

Minhyuk ‘s actions alarmed Hyunwoo and he quickly placed his hand on Minhyuk’s back. “Nonono, don’t kick or flail! You need to loosen up. I’m holding onto you so you don’t have to worry.”

The hand supporting Minhyuk makes him feel more at ease and he stops struggling. Hyunwoo was glad that the younger is following instructions well, seeing how he is settling down on the water surface.

“I did it. I’m okay.” Minhyuk breathes out.

“That was good. Now I want you to close your eyes.”

“Why? The stars are so pretty to look at!”

“Just do it.”

Minhyuk notes how bossy Hyunwoo has become as he unwillingly closes his eyes.

“You are still tensing up. Relax.”

“I’m trying.”

“You can try thinking of something that calms you down.”

Hyunwoo sees the other’s shoulder slowly relaxing and he smiles. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

The reply was startling and Hyunwoo blushes a little. He is glad that it’s night time (and Minhyuk’s eyes are closed). “You can try swimming in this position. Point you toes down and move your legs upwards and downwards in alternation _gently_.”

Minhyuk hesitated a little but he still did it anyway after taking a huge breath. His body starts floating down the pool and Hyunwoo swims sidestroke alongside with him while maintaining the hand on Minhyuk’s back. He feels proud of the fast progression and whispers a ‘good job’, but he isn’t even sure whether Minhyuk can hear him with all the water constantly going in and out of his ears, but he does it anyway.

The whole trip down to the other end of the pool was completely silent and Hyunwoo released his hand from Minhyuk halfway through, letting Minhyuk go on his own. Hyunwoo places his hand on top of Minhyuk’s head to stop him from moving, signaling to him that he is reaching the dead end. Minhyuk’s eyes fly open at the contact and he plants his foot back to the ground. “That was nice.”

“How did it feel?”

“Relaxing.”

Hyunwoo grins and pats Minhyuk on the head. “Good. I saw how stressed you seemed to be nowadays and I was hoping this will help you unwind a little.”

“So this is what you do to de-stress?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Floating on water makes me feel carefree. It is very therapeutic, for me at least.”

Minhyuk hooks his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and places a light kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

Hyunwoo reciprocates the smile Minhyuk gave him. “I’m sad to announce that swimming lesson ends for now. You need to get some sleep before we head to the airport.”

Minhyuk nods in agreement and they both pull themselves out of the pool. Hyunwoo brisk walks ahead of Minhyuk to grab a towel. He eyes Minhyuk up and down before walking forward to drape the towel around Minhyuk’s shoulders, patting it down to dry him up.

“I have to admit, maybe I did also want to see you in your boxers.” Hyunwoo jokes and Minhyuk gapes at him for awhile before putting his hand through the hole between the two ends of the towel, giving Hyunwoo’s chest a punch. “I was right, you are a pervert. No more swimming lessons from you because you are the worst teacher ever.”

 


End file.
